my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony (2010 TV Series) is the American animated series produced by DHX Media and Hasbro Studios. It is created by Lauren Faust, when she failed to pitch an animated adaptation of toyline. Sadly, the show ended with Holidays Unwrapped on November 2, 2019 after 9 seasons. Storyline The show mostly focuses on Twilight Sparkle, an intelligent unicorn who is the student of Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria, who (the former) also has a baby dragon assistant named Spike. Both are sent to Ponyville by Celestia so Twilight can learn about friendship. There, she later meets her known Ponyville friends: feminine tailor Rarity, tomboyish and athletic Rainbow Dash, timid animal-loving Fluttershy, energetic party-planning Pinkie Pie and hard-working farmer Applejack. They go on adventures, solve various problems and learn about the magic of friendship (hence the title). Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * H-B BOING, CARTOON - LITTLE BOING * Hollywoodedge, Belch 1 Medium BelchC PE138001 * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Griffon the Brush Off", "To Where and Back Again", "Three's a Crowd", "Pinkie Pride" and "May the Best Pet Win!") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Bone Breaks Blood Com FS044101 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 Heard in: ** "Stare Master" (once) ** "Sisterhooves Social" (once) ** "Just for Sidekicks" (twice) ** "The Perfect Pear" (once) ** "It Isn't the Mane Thing About You" (once in a high pitch) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010504 (Heard once for Opalescence in "Stare Master" and "Just for Sidekicks".) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010601 (Heard once in "Pinkie Apple Pie".) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602 (Heard once for Opalescence in "May the Best Pet Win!" and "Pinkie Apple Pie".) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Heard in: ** "Bridle Gossip" (once, 2nd, offscreen cat only) ** "The Show Stoppers" (once, offscreen cat only) ** "The Best Night Ever" (once, 1st, Opalescence only) ** "The Return of Harmony" (once, 3rd, offscreen cat only) ** "May the Best Pet Win!" (once, Opalescence only) ** "The Mysterious Mare Do Well" (once, offscreen cat only) ** "Sweet and Elite" (twice, Opalescence only) ** "Spike at Your Service" (once, 2nd, offscreen cat only) ** "Just for Sidekicks" (once, 6th in a low pitch, Opalescence only) ** "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?" (once, 2nd in a low pitch, Opalescence only) ** "Dragon Dropped" (once, 6th, offscreen cat only) * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 * Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 (1st moo heard once in "Applebuck Season" and 3rd moo heard once in a high pitch in "Growing Up is Hard to Do".) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Death Screams 110 Mal HS013502 (Heard once in "Growing Up is Hard to Do".) * Hollywoodedge, Dog Howls Plaintivel TE014201 (Heard once at the end of "Just for Sidekicks" when Winona heard Spike yell "Whyyyyyyyyy???!!!", she howled like that.) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "The Best Night Ever".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Steady CRT035401 (Heard in "Griffon the Brush-Off".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 * Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 * Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601 * Hollywoodedge, Laugh Evil Very Lowpi PE131301 * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard once in "Look Before You Sleep" and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 (Heard twice in "Flight to the Finish", and once in "The Cutie Map", "Hearthbreakers", "The Parent Map", "Sounds of Silence", "The Last Crusade", and "Dragon Dropped".) * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hit WwhistleW CRT032001 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 * Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard thrice in "Going to Seed".) * Hollywoodedge, Rope Snap Swish 1 SS011001 * Hollywoodedge, Rottweiler Vicious B PE023601 (Used for the Timberwolves.) * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 * Hollywoodedge, Single Large Bubble CRT056304 * Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 * Hollywoodedge, Swallow 3 Very CloseS PE137901 * Hollywoodedge, Swish 11 Double Swish PE117001 * Hollywoodedge, Synth Gun Shot Ricoch PE206601 * Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 * Hollywoodedge, Very Wet Lip Smackin CRT026505 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058303 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 * Hollywoodedge, Wooden Blck Hits Raz CRT019402 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 * MGM ROAR * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW, VINTAGE RECORDING 03 * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CHICKEN - ROOSTER CALLS, BIRD (Heard once in "The Maud Couple.") * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - LARGE CROWD: OUTDOOR, CHEERS & WHISTLING, BASEBALL, STADIUM 02 (High Pitched) * Sound Ideas, BEAR - ANGRY, IRRITATED GROWLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Friendship Is Magic" and twice in "Fall Weather Friends".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Bloom and Gloom".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Fall Weather Friends".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE or Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "Luna Eclipsed", in a very high pitch.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Heard once in "The Mean 6", skid only) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, EXPLOSION - POWERFUL EXPLOSIVE BLAST * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GRIND - HOLLOW WOOD GRIND * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT, SHARP HORN TOOT, HIGH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PIANO - PIANO HIT, MUSIC * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL (First half heard once in "Just for Sidekicks".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, DOWN, LONG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - ZING, HIGH 01 * Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Used for Opalescence and other cats.) * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?".) * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 * Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL or Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - LARGE GARBAGE AND JUNK CRASH, COMEDY, CARTOON 02 * Sound Ideas, CROWD, PANIC - TEEN PANIC CROWD * Sound Ideas, FALL, BODY - HEAVY BODY IMPACT, HUMAN, CARTOON 02 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK 01 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 * Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 01 (Briefly heard once in "Fall Weather Friends".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Equestria Games".) * Sound Ideas, MUSIC, TUBA - TUBA NOTES, CARTOON 01 (Heard once in "The Best Night Ever".) * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - EXPLOSIVE RICCO * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 02 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TUBE ARRIVE 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET, CARTOON - CARTOON CHARACTER RICCO OUT, COMEDY 07 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 (Heard once in "A Rockhoof and a Hard Place".) (Bulk Biceps Screams Only) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 02 (Heard once in "Tanks For the Memories".) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "The Scare Master".) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 04 (Heard once in "Growing Up Is Hard to Do".) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 06 (Heard once in "The Big Mac Question".) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT STRING SLIDE 01 * Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Griffon the Brush-Off".) * Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, MUD - SINGLE MUD BUBBLE SQUISH 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER BALLOON STRETCH * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, SHORT 02 or Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - SHORT RUBBER STRETCHING SQUEAK 01 * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - SHORT RUBBER STRETCHING SQUEAK 02 * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - SHORT RUBBER STRETCHING SQUEAK 03 * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH 02 * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, SHORT 02, Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM, Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, LONG or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 * Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Read It and Weep.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard once in "Look Before You Sleep".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, SHORT or Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG (Heard once in "Feeling Pinkie Keen" and "Too Many Pinkie Pies" in a low pitch.) * Sound Ideas, TOY - ANIMAL TOY: SINGLE SQUEAK 02 * Sound Ideas, TOY - ANIMAL TOY: SINGLE SQUEAK 03 * Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL * Sound Ideas, WHIP - BULLWHIP: SINGLE CRACK 01 (Heard once in "Secrets and Pies") * Sound Ideas, WHIP - BULLWHIP: SINGLE CRACK 02 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - TAKE ZIP * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE * WB CARTOON, FALL - FAST FALL * Wilhelm Scream Image Gallery My Little Pony (2010 TV Series)/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Videos from Letupita725HD: https://www.youtube.com/user/Letupita725HD/videos Videos from Flutter525: https://www.youtube.com/user/Fluttershy525/videos?disable_polymer=1 Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM